


Do roads really go ever on, even now?

by 2Nienna2



Series: TSS 2020 Sonnets [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aging, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: Bilbo thinks about his experience of aging.
Series: TSS 2020 Sonnets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071566
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020





	Do roads really go ever on, even now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantom-september](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phantom-september).



That ‘roads go ever on’ is what I said

In times of trouble it has been my calm

Underneath tired trees, I rest my head

And try to let in quiet like a balm

The days are shorter now, or so it seems

Or else drag on with irritants that pain

There’s so much yet that I have never seen

But I get chilled from just the slightest rain

I have not given up, I won’t, I swear!

I find new ways to explore and to grow

I wonder, what’s beyond the thinning air?

Do roads reach even there, that dimming glow?  
  


I’m not sure anymore and I am weary

But I tremble at the weight of all our stories!


End file.
